


Day 1

by Mistakenforapissgod (Mistakenforademigod)



Series: Omovember 2019 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mentions of blow jobs, Omorashi, Omovember, Wetting, desperate in a vehicle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistakenforademigod/pseuds/Mistakenforapissgod
Summary: Hinata gets desperate on the ride back from training camp and Tsukki convinces him to let him live out a particular fantasy he's had.





	Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> idek know if omovember is like a thing anymore? I did see that someone posted a new list for prompts. I'm going to mix in some of the old prompts though because I'm greedy. Please subscribe to me or the series if you want more omo in your inbox!
> 
> This story is actually a pretty blatant ripoff of one I read on a Free! omo Tumblr years ago. The blog was long abandoned by the time it was lost in the purge but like if y'all recognize it, hmu. I wanna know if there's an archive somewhere of this person's works because I AM A FAN AND I'M SAD THEY'RE GONE.

They were on the bus back from a training camp and Tsukishima was sitting next to Hinata for once. They'd been dating for a while but Tsukki usually found Hinata's excitable nature to be a bit too much on long bus trips so normally he would sit quietly by himself with his headphones on. But today Hinata was unnaturally quiet. It was nice, if a bit weird. That is, until he realized why.

Hinata had started squirming. Just a little at first. But then it was becoming a lot. At first, Tsukki just assumed he was getting stir crazy. A hyper demon child like Hinata couldn't sit still for very long. But then Tsukki noticed his clenched fist and the way he was squeezing his thighs together. Hinata needed to pee. What a delicious turn of events. 

Tsukki normally loved teasing his little boyfriend, seeing his angry little face really turned him on. But he'd be lying if he said didn't have a bit of a kink for this. He knew they didn't really have that much farther to go. Less than an hour if traffic stayed good. But by the way Hinata was already fidgeting, he wasn't sure the teen could even make it that long.  _ Let the game begin _ , he thought.

"Why don't you just let go?" he asked, casual as anything.

"Wh-what are you talking about, Bakashima?" Hinata squawked, face beet-red.  _ Playing dumb, eh? _

"You're obviously desperate. Even if you can make it off the bus, can you really hold it until you find an open bathroom?" He tried to sound concerned, but he wasn't sure he managed it.

"O-of course I can! I'm not a little kid," he didn't sound as confident as he probably thought he did and the strain was evident in his voice. 

"It doesn't seem like you can. Just do it right here. There's no one sitting next to us, your track pants are in your bag for you to change into and here--" he paused to pull his towel out of his gym bag, "--I'll even let you sit on my towel."

"No way! Stop making fun of me! Look, we're only like 15 minutes away from the school. I can make it 15 more minutes…"

Maybe he could make it 15 minutes, but that was a generous estimate of their proximity. And his hand had moved to outright squeezing his dick and sweat was forming on his forehead. Tsukishima didn't have long to convince him.

"What's the problem? You told me you used to pee your pants all the time when you were younger. I wanna see it…" There. The truth was out there.

"No, you weirdo! Back then it just sort of happened. Since I knew I wouldn't make it anyway I just… you know," he whispered in shame, but the thought just made Tsukki's dick twitch.

"Isn't this situation the same? You're not gonna make it so just sit on this towel and go," he whispered back with all the tenderness he could muster. "Please? I won't let anyone see and when we get back to school I'll give you the best blow job you've ever received." Tsukki had moved onto the begging phase.

Hinata's eyes turned to look at him sideways, assessing. "You really want this, huh? I don't even know if I can…"

"Just try. Here lift up," Tsukki said as he placed the folded towel under Hinata's ass. He crowded in close, shielding Hinata's body from the empty aisle, and grabbed his wrist, pulling it away from his desperate cock. "Let go for me."

Hinata's face took on a look of concentration bit after a few moments he sighed and whined "I can't!"

"Shh, yes you can." Tsukki moved his hand from Hinata's wrist to his abdomen and pressed down, rubbing in soothing circles while applying gentle pressure. "Just relax and let it out.”

Hinata exhaled shakily and let his muscles relax a bit and when he did Tsukki heard a little hiss. Hinata eeped and flailed a bit. He looked at Tsukki with watery eyes, biting his lip, but Tsukki just smiled a little and cooed. “There we go. Doesn’t it feel good to let go? Just relax, I’ll take care of you…”

Hinata turned away again and leaned back in his seat, flexing his hips out a little more. “Feels weird, Tsukki…” But he didn’t complain, just relaxed a bit more and the hissing started again, a couple starts and stops before a steady stream formed as Hinata relaxed completely, the material of his black shorts getting shiney as the stain spread.

“Good boy,” Tsukki whispered, still rubbing soothing circles into Hinata’s abdomen. “Just like that…” and “Don’t you feel better?” Seeing his boyfriend pee in his pants was actually causing his own dick to feel uncomfortable, but unlike Hinata, he could wait until they got off the bus to do something about it.

The towel was absorbing everything and watching the wet spot on it grow was giving Tsukki life. The steady tinkling sound coming from Hinata’s soaked shorts would fill his spank bank for years to come, he was sure. And Hinata’s blissful face after he’s finally relaxed was truly a thing of beauty. He was so lucky to have a boyfriend who would do this sort of stuff for him.

When the trickling sound slowed to a stop, Tsukki whispered against Hinata’s ear, “There we go. All better, right? Didn’t that feel good?”

Hinata’s face was burning red as he shoved Tsukki back. “Whatever. Just hide me while I change my pants, pervert” he huffed. He pouted a bit while he fumbled about, changing as quickly as he could, choosing to forego his soaked underwear as well. “This blow job better be damn worth it. And the next time I wanna try something kinky, you better agree. None of your sass, Bakashima.”

“Fine.” And then, “Will you let me do this again?”

“No!” he said adamantly. But then he sighed. “I don’t know. Maybe. Not on the damn bus! We’ll see,” he added in his sternest voice. 

Tsukki took Hinata’s wet things and stuffed them in his own gym bag, determined to wash them to help make it up to him. He made sure to be extra nice and snuggly for the rest of the day, taking the ginger back to his house and fulfilling all his promises.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it folx! I can't promise that I'll be able to complete this challenge but my other piss fics have gotten some good traction so I feel like I'm just gonna lean in on this.
> 
> I'm mistakenforademigod on all social, including my main pseud on this site, if you wanna check out my non-piss fics. HMU!!


End file.
